


The World's At Your Feet

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck apologises to Kurt for buttering the floor.</p><p>'The Substitute' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's At Your Feet

The World's At Your Feet 

 

"Hey Humm....... Kurt. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt turned on the spot, surprised at being addressed in such a manner by Noah Puckerman of all people. The mohawked 'bad boy' sounded almost nervous, and it wasn't a tone Kurt had heard except where Quinn and the baby had been concerned the previous year.

"Yes, Puckerman?"

"I just wanted to say.... about the whole buttered floor thing..... you know that was just cause of the sub right? It wasn't meant to catch you or Berry, Berry was a bonus though."

"I honestly didn't give it much thought Puck, after everything you've put we geeks and losers through since Middle School, I would imagine for me and Rachel both the buttered floor was like a vacation."

The jock grimaced at this honest statement, shifting on the spot uncomfortably. 

"Yeah, I know I was a douchebag to you guys, but I'm not that guy anymore. I've been trying to change y'know, be someone Beth could be proud of someday."

Kurt gave a soft smile at the wistful note in Puck's voice when he spoke of his daughter, the way his face softened, eyes grew warmer. 

"That's very good to hear Noah, and I'm sure she would be proud of you, you've changed so much since last year even if you haven't realised it yet. This time last year you would never have apologised for doing something like buttering the floor. And believe me the change is appreciated by all of us." 

Puck sheepishly rubbed his hand over his regrown mohawk, a bashful smile tugging at his lips as his cheeks reddened slightly. 

"That's real nice of you to say dude. I don't deserve it, but real nice."

Kurt fought with himself for a second, then reached out and placed a conciliatory hand on Puck's shoulder, surprised at how easy it was to reach after his growth spurt over the summer. To his even greater surprise instead of flinching away from the contact like most guys would Puck actually leaned into it, defined shoulder warm beneath Kurt's hand.

Puck finally moved away after several moments, and smiled at the look of surprise on Kurt's face. "It was never about you being gay dude, if I can't accept the dick wanting what it wants who would? It was about you being better than me, and me knowing it."

Blinking in the face of this revelation, Kurt leaned forward again and placed both his hands on Puck's shoulders, turning the broader boy to face him. "I was never better than you Noah, not really, but acting like that was the only way I had to fight back. To not let what you were doing get to me"

Puck looked into Kurt's eyes with a rueful expression, "We were both stupid guys, but I'm glad we're past that now."

"Me too Noah, me too."

"By the way Hummel, you made slipping on a buttered floor look way cooler than Berry."

"Noah, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
